Cheater
by AJ679
Summary: Karkat goes to Dave's party because Jade invites him but then after talking to Jade he finds out a few things and decides to go talk to Dave himself-wow fuck that was a bad summary sorry, btw i LOVE davejade but jadekat took the wheel and i DONT own homestuck just this cat :3 rated m for: mention of rape and cussing and stuff :P


**well ill try to be good at updating this i like it a lot, im sooorrrryyyy if i dont update often im kind of depressed right now for a lot of reasons and writing is helping but im still really busy with homework and stuff anyways thanks for reading this shitty story :P**

* * *

I sat on a stool at the island in _Dave's_ kitchen. I was at his party, not because I liked him, no I fucking hate him. I glared over at Jade and Dave, they were sitting on the couch. Why? Why is she dating that asshole? He cheats on her every night, takes a random girl to his room and fucks her as Jade is sleeping on the couch in the living room.

I starred at them, Dave whispered something in her ear, making her face turn a bright red as she giggled lightly then he snaked an arm around her waist. Suddenly, she stood up, turning back to look at Dave for a moment before he stood up as well. They then walked over to me.

"Hi Karkat!" Jade said with a wave.

"Hey Jade" I mumbled quietly.

She smiled lightly, well at least the one shes been wearing to hide how bad shes hurting, I know that's not her real smile. Dave kissed her then told us he was going to talk to some friends. Jade sat on the stool beside me, still smiling but her eyes told a different story.

"Jade, why are you still dating that douche?" I asked swirling the drink in my cup.

"What do you mean" She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. Oh, of course she knew what I meant she just doesn't want to admit it.

"Jade" I looked at her, setting down my cup. "He fucking cheats on you every single damn night."

Her smile faded as she looked down "Yeah...I know." Ouch, I don't know whats worse, the fact that's shes known and is dealing with it or if she just didn't know at all.

"So why are you still with him?"I asked quietly."You don't deserve his bullshit."

"It's just..." She sighed "I just keep hoping he will turn back into the guy I fell in love with, the one who helped me catch frogs on LoFaF, the guy that used to rap my favorite songs to me but...it's never going to happen, is it?"

"I don't think so, just" I sighed " Promise you guys haven't done anything farther than making out?" She fell silent. "..You have, haven't you?" I gritted my teeth. "jade you~" she cut me off.

"You actually think I wanted to karkat?! You think that badly of me?! Well I didn't want to, OK?!" Her eyes were watering, with every word she was getting closer and closer to tears. "I just...I couldn't stop it, it was all going so fast and by the time I noticed...it was too late"

"Jade...did he ra~" I got cut off yet again.

"No, just don't worry about it, forget I said anything" She spoke quietly, stumbling over her words.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" I mumbled under my breath.

I stood up, knocking my bar stool over. "Stay here" I told her, I scanned the crowd for Strider. Once I spotted him I began to walk towards him only to be stopped by a hand on my arm, I turn to look at who it was.

"Where are you going?" It was Jade, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to find the asshole you call your boyfriend" I told her, looking at her but keeping an eye on Dave as well.

She hesitated "No, karkat just stay here i'll deal with it later"

"let go." After a moment of more hesitation she let go of my arm, I started walking to him, shoving my way through the crowd. Even though I told her to stay at the island in the kitchen I knew she was following me, I didn't bother to turn around and tell her to go back, she was stubborn with things like that.

When I got to Dave I shoved him against the nearest wall, my forearm on his neck. We were about the same height, he had about an inch advantage but I had a lot more strength.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spat out.

I was right up in his face, only leaving about a 4 inch space in between. "oh no, its not about what i _want _its about what you have, first of all, you cheat on her every night, then you fuck her? Without her permission? Where are we again? Oh that's right, we are on _E__arth_ where forced sex is fucking against the law. You have two choices, I can call the cops on you right here and now or you can take your ugly ass right out of here and not come back."

He smirked, "And who is going to make me?"

that's when I lost it, I pulled my arm back and punched him, there was a loud crack. When I looked back at him he had a hand over his nose, I could see the red blood gushing out.

He smirked again "I'm still here, you asshole"

that's it, I tackled him the ground, sitting on his stomach, I began to uncontrollably punch him. I'm not sure how long I was punching him before two guys pulled me off of him. I glanced over to my left, spotting Jade, her hands were covering her mouth and translucent tears were falling down her face. Fuck, I really messed up.

* * *

**THAAANKS **


End file.
